Lost Loved One
by Akira E. A
Summary: What was running through Itachi's head when Zetsu said that Sasuke died with Deidara? What makes him think that somehow he lived? Did he even care? Spoilers to the max. Oneshot.


Yes... Yes... I know... "Wait... In the time since your last chapter, you have writen TWO oneshots?" Yeah. Basically. I'll update soon! I just don't have enough reviews yet!!! So SORRY!!

Title: Lost Loved One

By: Akira E. A.

Disclamer: Yeah. I wish I owned Naruto. But Chibi-chan and I am still working on that. Untill then, I'll live with writing fanfiction, and drawing fan art.

Warning: Uh... Lots of spoilers... In fact, all of the spoke parts are stripped directy from the manga, chapters 364, and 363. I just made Itachi's thoughts.

* * *

"Deidara has been defeated. He blew himself up." Zetsu announced. I had been caught in my own thoughts, but this caught my attention. I looked at Kisame, who apparently was going to say something next.

"Ku, ku, ku." He chuckled. "Looks like we're loosing members left and right, huh? I thought that kid was pretty strong though." He asked, a slight smirk coming across his face. A sudden realization came to me, and I wanted to slap it off. I had to ask something, or else I would drive myself mad with worry.

"Who was the one that defeated him? Was it my brother or the kyuubi?" I asked after a brief moment. I was aware that he had been fighting my brother, Sasuke, but there was always the chance that stupid vessel had found them during the battle and killed Deidara to save Sasuke. That alone was almost enough to make me chuckle, a rare event I assure you. I may tell him he's weak, but he's been training with Orochimaru. He has become strong. He can handle himself.

"It was Sasuke. There's no mistaking it." Zetsu said. I think he added that last sentence just to show that I shouldn't worry. That had to mean only one thing. I stared at them, trying to keep my emotions under control. This was a skill that I was glad to posses. Kisame would never let me live it down if I were to break into tears right then.

If Deidara blew himself up, that meant whatever was caught in the blast would have blown up as well. Even with Sasuke's skill, it was unlikely he would have gotten away from it. He was fast, but not quite that fast.

"It seems that Sasuke has perished as well though." He continued. That was unnecessary. No one needed to hear him say that, especially not me. Despite common opinions, I do indeed love my little brother. Why else would I have allowed him to live? I feel bad about ruining his life, handing him an empty one. The life of an avenger. I want him to get stronger. That was the reason I said those things. I want him to be strong. Then I'll allow him to kill me. But if he really has died, that's never going to happen.

My eyes go to the ground below us. I don't want to hear anymore, and I don't want to allow people to detect that I am upset. I think Kisame senses this.

"And Deidara's companion?" He asked, breaking the silence that has fallen around us.

Apparently, nothing gets by Pein. I should have known that he was watching my reaction the whole time.

"You should be grateful for Deidara, Itachi. He gave his life to get rid of your little problem." He says. I don't move my eyes to look at him. I remain silent. I am grateful for him. I know he wanted to defeat me just as much as Sasuke, but he was still something I considered a friend. But right now, I don't care about him. He supposedly killed my brother. And I hate him for it.

I swear, if Kisame weren't my partner, I would have attempted to kill the next living soul I saw. Once again, he changed the subject. "Hmm… It feels as if we are forgetting something though." He said. It is either he really does know I'm upset and is changing the subject for me, or he has some fascination for that stupid masked boy.

Zetsu sighed. "It appears that Tobi has died as well. He wasn't able to escape the blast, despite his ability to run like a kitten." Run like a kitten? That's an expression I hadn't heard before. But whatever. I suppose kittens are fast… But Tobi was faster. "Although, it was difficult to distinguish everything in the clouds."

That sentence alone has left me upset, and in a pit of depression. It had begun to rain again, and Kisame and I were seeking shelter under a few rocks. Kisame has been trying to start a conversation all day. I guess he can't figure out that I truly don't want to talk.

"It hasn't let up one bit." He noted as we watched the rain fall. All I could think about was what Blue would say. 'The sky cries again…' I couldn't help but think how it was crying for Sasuke.

"It's odd for it to be raining so much here. Especially this time of year." He added after a moment of silence. I was too busy in my own thought to even acknowledge him. I don't think I even heard him, or remembered he was there.

What Zetsu had said, "It was hard to distinguish every thing in the clouds." That meant there was a possibility that Sasuke had somehow escaped it in time. I couldn't think of how, but it didn't matter. There was a chance. I looked up at the sky and knew I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I hadn't shed a single tear. And I didn't do anything to acknowledge the fact he was gone. If I kept going like this, it wouldn't be good for me in the end, and I knew it.

I walked into the rain, letting it drench my cloak, my face, my hair, everything. I didn't care about any of it. I didn't know that this would surprise my partner. I stood about five feet away from him before I let the tears fall. I prayed that would have been enough distance for him to not be able to distinguish the warm tears and the cold rain.

My head stayed raised to the sky, my eyes opened. I couldn't feel the rain falling into them. I was too lost in thought.

"We shouldn't stay here for too long." Kisame said quietly. I didn't acknowledge him at all. I haven't said anything since I asked who defeated Deidara. "I don't know what you're thinking, given how ruthless you are, it's strange to say this… But for here, it looks like you're crying." I mentally cursed myself. How could I let him see me cry?

I stood still. The only movement I made was to close my eyes. "It's a shame about your little brother." Was he trying to comfort me? "Now you are the soul member of the Uchiha clan." I thought so. He wasn't trying to comfort me at all. He was simply stating what he knew as a fact. That's when a realization hit me. Sasuke wouldn't allow himself to die as long as I was alive.

"No." I said simply. I could tell Kisame was confused. I looked at a reflection in a puddle, and the tears stopped instantly. I turned to look at him. "He's not dead yet… And besides," I continued to look at him, my face once again cold and emotionless as he was used to seeing, "the storm has passed." I said as the clouds began to break.

He's my brother. He's an Uchiha. He wouldn't let himself die without me being dead first. He is the only person I love. He would die from a single explosion. He's going to revive the Uchiha clan. He is alive.

* * *

Does it suck? I'm not sure... It's the rusult of me reading the manga online, getting a good night's sleep (FOR A CHANGE), then waking up to hop online and see if what I read was a dream. Then grabbing an energy drink, hugging it while laying in bed thinking, then seeing none of my friends were online. So yeah. I blame the fact that I only ate energy drinks and bread. And I was hlaf asleep. So yeah... Reivews are loved.  



End file.
